Meowrails
by Otencia
Summary: Equius has noticed that Nepeta is down about something and decides to bring over some things in hopes of cheering her up.


Nepeta sat by her shipping wall staring at it, her sad eyes traveled over the ships she wished would happen but knew they never would.

That one ship, she gazed at it with a small smile. "Karkitten will see it one day, don't worry..." she said her herself gently.

She wished Equius was here but he hasn't been online all day, she wondered why...not to be rude but Equius wasn't really up to much lately due to the fact almost no one liked him.

She stood and gently padded over to the soft furs she had collected from prey. She sat in them and sighed.

There was a kind of knock and she jumped. She hissed a bit and prowled over to her door, flinging it open she pounced.

Before she could do anything she hit a rock solid body. the boy, caught off guard, fell with her.

She sat up and starred, it was Equius. She smiled and jumped up excitedly. "Equius! I was wondering where you where!" She took his hand trying to pull him up but he gently pushed himself up.

"Uh..hello Nepeta. I'm sorry if i startled you and if that was why you pounced on me"

Nepeta purred softly in happiness. "Its OK Equius! I'm just glad my moewrail is here!"

Equius let out a small sigh and gently picked up the box, the cardboard crunched as his hands flattened it. By accident of course.

Equius stared at the box his face upset. Nepeta smiled and gently placed her hand on his arm. "its ok Equius. It was an accident"

He nodded a bit and handed her the box, "the uh...things inside should still be fine...lets go inside" Nepeta nodded and lead Equius into her hive sitting down on the furs again.

He hesitated before siting beside her, he looked at her and then at the destroyed box in her lap. She preyed it open and stared at the many stickers and ribbons in it.

They where all different sizes and colors. Even patters. She stared at them a bit longer and then looked at Equius.

He began to sweat and opened his mouth to speak. Nepeta purred and hugged him around the middle.

"There purrfect! Thank you Equius!" He smiled a bit but didn't dare hug her. Last time he had ended up harming her and he had needed to make her a new tail.

She let go of him and dug them out placing them on her lap. Equius felt himself relax, he had been a bit worried that she would not enjoy them.

He was just about to suggest doing some crafts with them when Nepeta took hold of his shoulder trying to move him closer to her.

He stared at her and she frowned a bit "Equius purrlease move closer" he nodded a bit and shifted closer.,

She smiled again a d sat in front of him. She reached up and he felt her tugging on his hair.

She smiles a but as she tied the ribbons into his hair. He kept very good care of his hair, clean, soft, shiny, like a well kept main on a hoffbeast.

He just sat his face a bit confused. "Nepeta...what are you doing?" He asked the eyes beneath his glasses moving up to stare at the happy face of his morail.

She just continued to tug and pull at his hair a more concentrated look slipping onto her face. Equius felt something being plastered to both of his horns and then she sat back smiling. "purrfect!"

Nepeta begin to pull her own hair into pony tails that kind of fluffed out due to her shortish hair, she giggled a bit when she put the cat sticker onto one of her horns. "let me get a mirror!" she yelled jumping up.

She brought back a green hand mirror and stuck it in his face, he kind of choked. He looked pretty ridiculous like this, His hair stuck up strangely and he had heart stickers on his horns. the colors of the ribbons used in his hair where so bright and light. he almost wanted to take them all out that second.

But the happy look on Nepeta's face as she help the mirror out infront of him made him not want to anymore, he gave her a small smile and she purred and turned to look at herself in the hand mirror. She purred louder her tail gently moving back and forth as she turned a bit/

"Thank mew Equius!" she yelled dropping the mirror onto the pile or furrs and pulling her hands to make kitty paws infront of her chest. Equius smilled a bit wider, he was glad she liked them. Glad she carred for him as a meo-morail. He was also glad he had someone to care for.

He wasnt alone. He had her. He cared for her and she cared for him, no harm woudl come to her while he was her morail, and no harm would involentarily to to others due to his temper as long as Nepeta was there to calm him down.

As long as they where side by side he was happy.


End file.
